


Pickup

by Rinkafic



Series: Ruining Your Childhood [2]
Category: Star Wars, Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 20:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    <img/>
  </p>
</div><p>Done for Kink Bingo fill "Pegging"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pickup

The tinkling music sounded familiar, but Dean couldn’t quite figure out why. He glanced around the bar, again, everything seemed familiar, but he didn’t know why. Picking up the drink he’d ordered from the bar top, he went over to an empty table and slid into the booth.   
There was a commotion by the door, he glanced up as he heard the bartender shout for someone to get out because they weren't welcome here. 

Tilting his head back against the wall, Dean wondered again why he bothered coming to wretched places like this. The only people he ever met here were scum. At least the music was good, a little jazzy, the keyboardist was pure blues. Where had his companion gone off to?

“Excuse me, is this seat taken?” a husky voice said close to his ear.

“It is now, sweetheart,” he drawled, opening his eyes and checking out the petite brunette as she slid onto the bench across from him. He had a brief glimpse of bare midriff and a pretty good view of her cleavage from his vantage point. Her skimpy outfit was a little out of place; he decided she was a bit of a rebel. 

She had brought her own drink with her, Dean liked an independent woman. “So, what brings you to these parts, princess?” Dean asked as she sipped at her drink and eyed him over the rim of the glass. “Slumming?”

“I like them scruffy. I have a room, you interested?”

“I’m interested.” He stood as she slid out of her seat and followed her to the door. She led him out into the unbearable heat and through a warren of back alleys to the rounded doorway of her room and then inside.

She stroked a hand down his neck and tilted her face up for a kiss. It was sweet and slow and then turned hot and aggressive. She shoved at him, knocking him backwards on the bed. “So, do you like to be naughty? Do you like tripping the edge of the darkside?” She breathed the question in his ear as she ran her hands inside his vest and up under his shirt. 

He nodded, unable to form words as her hands undid the fastenings on his belt and then his thigh holster. She laughed, her voice husky and sensual, going straight through him, making him hard. “I’ll just put this over here for safekeeping.” She held up his gun belt and slid off him to walk over to the bedside table. 

“You are wearing far too many clothes, why don’t you get more comfortable? It’s so hot in here.” She raised her hands over her head and stretched, the movement making her breasts slide up and nearly topple out of the top of her ornate bikini top. 

Eagerly, he shed his boots, pants, shirt and vest and turned back to see that she was bent over the drawer of the night table, digging around. “On your knees, on the bed.”

Her tone and manner suggested that she was used to having every order obeyed. Naked, Dean crawled up onto the bed and waited. He glanced over to see that she was attaching something to the front of her. Playing along with her gamer, he hummed the tune from the bar and waited for her to give the next order.

When she turned towards him, she had a long, thin and bright florescent green dildo sticking out where a man’s cock would be. She stroked a hand over it and asked, “Do you like it?”

Before he had a chance to protest, she was behind him, driving the dildo into him. She held his hips and yanked him back to meet each thrust. “Yeah, you like it like this, don’t you? You like it, admit it. Taking it from a girl. Isn't this so much better than doing it solo?”

He didn’t have words; he just grunted as she pulled the fake dick out of him and then shoved it back in, over and over and over. 

When she reached around and grabbed his cock, he shuddered and came almost the instant her hand touched him. And still, she kept sawing in and out of him. She pulled out and ordered, “On your back, you ass slut, take it like a woman!”

He obediently rolled over and she positioned herself between his thighs. Her long braid swung back and forth with the rhythm as she pounded into him. She lifted his leg, dropping his ankle down onto one slim shoulder, pressing in closer…

 

“DEAN!!! C’mon man, wake the hell up, Bobby’s meeting us in Flagstaff in an hour! Dean!!!”

Rolling over and sitting up, Dean blinked at his brother. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, just a really weird dream.”

Turning off the TV, Sam sighed as Dean moved around gathering his clothes. “You always have weird dreams when you stay up all night. What the hell were you watching, anyway?”

“Uh, a marathon of sci-fi flicks.”

“As if our real life wasn't enough like a sci-fi flick?” Sam asked as Dean slammed the bathroom door behind him.

The End


End file.
